


More Stranger

by Nighthell



Series: The Light Dimension [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AT - Freeform, Are, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Demogorgon - Freeform, Gay Will Byers, M/M, OF, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Telepathy, The Upside Down, friendly - Freeform, in, least, rogue - Freeform, some - Freeform, species - Freeform, them, this, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: Will Byers thought he had seen the corroded world for the last time, but the rogue species wants to say otherwise. However, he has this surprising feeling for these rogue species that he should have never thought of.





	More Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Don't read it. I'm a man of weird things, so don't expect anything good from me.

_Dark, just dark - no lights and no warmth, colder than anything but his bands of species managed to rebel from the hold of dusty monstrosity with the help with another dimension similar to this dark world as we know it. More of an individual than collective minds, we were saved by another dust but it has lost so many hopes but until he saved the one that rebelled the dark dimension._

 

_"You are cold."  Supposedly the mother of this light dimension says, caring for the rebels of the Dark Dimension and since we have broken the hold of the monstrosity that lays beyond our dimension, we need heat rather than the immense cold. "Yes, we're cold - at least for now." says one of them as he felt his skin heating up and adjusting to the warm environment._

_"But, I have a favor - that you must complete, firstly."  The light of dust asks carefully to the rebels, nobody was interested until one peeks its head up and look straight to the minds of the Light who was in despair and hopeless light. But, the light came back as soon as I ask the light. "What is the offer?" and she crouched lower to my level, albeit with no mouth - it can speak telepathically._

_  
"I need the human to understand that we are not of a threat, build an alliance."  She asks many of me, a dangerous offer but it will pay off as I have witnessed one human who had inevitably entered the dark world, the dark dimension who escaped by his rescuers. Perhaps, he could visit and pretend to be a normal human with a few abilities. The faceless man nods._

_"Thank you." It booms and rested upon its nest, as I open the portal to another dimension that where human stays._

 

"Oho! Ho! Look at you, zombie boy. Queer boy, should I say that?" Troy taunts inevitably on the parking lot,  he was much more intimidating than usual but he never made us retreat for the party wasn't such a coward. I sneered at him, never talking any threatening words but he spat and looks at me in disgust.  "Will, ignore them." His friend comfort calms him.

 

"Don't try, Wheeler." Troy snarled, pushing me which  _almost_ knocked me out to the ground and he laughs and taunted me that I couldn't fight and said that I was still a pussy and a queer. Nonetheless, I managed to say two words. "Fuck. You." I glared.

 

"Too weak, more?" He whines playfully.

 

"Come on, Will." Mike persisted but I ignored him and pushed Troy who seemed to be disgusted at the move I just did, he was becoming more angered but it was already too late as his punch broke my nose inevitably. Never took him as someone who would punch someone out of disgust and anger, "Come on!" He taunted once more, anger boiled inside me.

 

"Pussy!" He laughs.

 

A dark liquid came out of the nose from the punch, hell, I suddenly look like Jane now after using her powers. "Damn, you look like the freak!" He insults her and I'm glad she was nowhere to be seen. He seems to be confused and Mike was too incredibly confused, I follow their gaze and saw the lights flickering which made me remembered something from the past. " _Blood._ " Mike reminded.

 

Panicking, I quickly wiped the blood coming out of the broken nose but the flickering continued. "Looks like the freak is going to come, now." He snaps out of the confusion, and finally, he grabs me by the shoulder with that bloody grin. Just before I could escape from the scene, suddenly we heard that disgusting growl from afar. 

 

"Run, Mike!" I screamed out as Troy stare at the slender body of the monster, usually, the monster is colored black but this one was white and light. My breath quickened as followed by the loud irregular thumping by the heart colliding against the ribs. Mike and Jane were nowhere to be seen, "Run, Troy, run." A croaky voice came out from the creature, it never spoke before.

 

"Like as if I'm going to run from a freak!" He snarls, but he made one big mistake of his life as he was thrown meters away from the current ground to somewhere near the walls and saw the freak continuing to circle the queer boy. He decided to run away from the scene, not wanting to see bloodshed. "Will." It greets, now sounding much more peaceful.

 

"Will Byers." It snaps him out of the trance, seeing the growling monster to be much more peaceful. He felt his cheek became warmer than usual, pink and rosy cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

The monster, that he saw was much more friendly which is incredibly unusual. It began to examine his soft body and he was sweating under the warm environment of this dimension, curiosity began to fill its mind as he saw the flinching rod between the leg. He was surprised to see how it reacts to his horny usual demeanor, its claw wasn't sharp and began to put its finger on the rod.

 

He accidentally moans, feeling incredibly embarrassed and disgusted to see how he was being pleasured by another dimensional creature. It stops and looks up to his heavy breathing mess face, scared and afraid. "Pleasure, interesting." It says as it continued to examine him, he realizes it was speaking as a telepath as he stares at my pupils to see that he breached my mind and searched.

 

"Feelings, for me? That is unusual for a human.." The monster stammers as if it knew the magic of human emotions and continued to play with the hardened rod, it played with the rod which played his pleasures for a little while. He was becoming more uncomfortable, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt anyone." I softly comforted him - showing the light side of the species.

 

He looked surprised, "You don't want.. to eat me?" He asks which only made me chuckle from the warmth and the way he said that I shake my head and he leans against the corroded wall in relief. Hell, the monster wraps its petal face around the hardened rod which made him rather moan louder, his thigh flinched as the saliva sticks against his raging cock.

 

"Please, more." He begs.

 

I delve extremely deep, careful to not injure him and thrust back out which he shivers immediately and it seems this method makes him severely pleasured. Noticing this detail, I began to thrust in and out gently as he begs for more of the pleasure. "Are.. you sure?" I asked uncertainly, he nods with a huff.  My thrusts began increasingly faster, and the louder he moans.

 

Suddenly, my lovely petal mouth was filled with this strange liquid that was released by the human - a lot of them and tasted sweet which almost made him flinch closer to hurting the human. "I never thought I would have some blow jobs by a dimensional species.." He chuckled with amusement, his rod was filled with thick saliva and the leftovers. 

 

He seems to be leaning to my face, in our world - this was the last step for mating aside from cuddling with each other. His lips touched with the petals and sent him straight into my mind, making psychic bond to each other. I felt what he is feeling, and what he is currently thinking. His chest boiled with happiness and importantly. Love, something that we cannot figure out.

 

"By the way, thanks for saving me." He chuckled, sliding his hands across the hard thighs of mine. I nod visibly and purrs as I kiss him on the lips as the return token, I made sure he has clothed once again before leaving to his world. "Hey," I called out to him before he steps out, I remind him of my soft purring and he smiled in return and the gate closes slowly as he went out of this dimension.

 

* * *

 

 

He saw his mother and his father who saved him before, I call out to them and they snap their view at me with happiness. As a family, on the background - my best friend watched me with smile and Jane who had said to his father that he was hiding here in another dimension. Hopper looks behind me and saw the gate slowly closes, "You, okay kid?" He says.

 

"I'm fine. Dad." I lied to him, I was most uncomfortable with the saliva by my hard cock but hidden by the ruined clothes. 

 

"The Demogorgon helped me escape." I half-said the truth, he bats his eyes immediately in interest. Surprised that I had said that, he never thought that a creature would help someone to escape its own dimension. "It saved you?" Joyce says in disbelief, one of the thought to appear was to heat him up.

 

 


End file.
